


never not

by mikararinna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, but eh, endgame? - Freeform, wanted to say open for a surprise, whichever you want, winkun is just there cuz i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Doyoung and Taeyong are high school lovers. They're dating but there's just one little problem.They aren't soulmates.





	never not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anayuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayuuki/gifts).



> to my dear friend sofea,  
> happy birthday loser. this is for you. if you noticed i've been asking you about types of fic you like and you were the least helpful about it so screw you. i did have a plan sofea you just didn't know. 
> 
> **to the others who are reading this,**  
>  I hope you'll like this as I had quite some fun writing it so yeah, enjoy!
> 
>  **edit***** this work is purely fiction. I know that some things written in here don't 'make any sense' scientifically. to clarify, the soulmates universe i chose is a one where people aged like they were in their 30s if they found their soulmates regardless of how old they actually are. basically, they don't grow older based on their age. if that doesn't settle well with you then feel free to not read. afterall it is still a work of fiction. critism are always welcome as long as you're nice about it :)

The front door clicked open moments after the sun had set on the horizon and the sky had turned a mystical shade of ultramarine. Doyoung looked up from the book he was reading, eyes meeting the crown of Taeyong's head as the older bend down to take off his shoes.

"Welcome home," Doyoung greeted him from where he was lounging on the couch.

Taeyong lifted himself up after he had took off his shoes and socks. His deep brown eyes met Doyoung's own. The end of his lips slightly curled to form a small smile. "I'm home," he replied, placing his shoes on the shoe rack beside him.

He walked over to Doyoung, his tie loosened and the top two buttons were undone. The briefcase he was holding now lay idly at one end of the couch as Taeyong went to where Doyoung was relaxing at the other end. When they were within an arm's reach, Taeyong leaned forward for Doyoung to kiss him. Doyoung had to twist his body a little to face Taeyong since the older was standing behind the couch. He leaned up, his lips aiming to kiss Taeyong right on the lips. But on the last minute he backed out and instead left a small peck on the corner of Taeyong's lips.

When they pulled away from each other there was a small hint of hurt in Taeyong's eyes before he quickly recovered. He flashed a small smile at Doyoung. It didn't look sincere, in fact it looked hesitant, like he was forcing himself to smile the pain away.

"Have you eaten? I'll reheat the dinner." Doyoung said, covering his mistake as to not hurt Taeyong more.

The elder shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll just go and take a quick shower then head to bed." He said, taking his briefcase and walking to their shared bedroom.

Doyoung watched the male's back, his steps heavy and unsure. He watched as Taeyong twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The older male walked into their room and shut the door with a click. It wasn't until Doyoung heard the rustling of clothing, the door to the joined bathroom being opened and the sound of the shower that he exhaled a breath he didn't realized he was holding.

Doyoung and Taeyong had met in highschool when they were 16 and 17 respectively. Taeyong was an athlete, popular among girls, boys, ― among everyone ― and was basically the highschool sweetheart. And Doyoung? Doyoung was _a nerd._

He wasn't those kind of Netflix nerds ― with big round glasses that didn't fit his face, braces that made him spit more than talk and basically a loner with no friends. He had friends, a quite exciting school life and definitely looked somewhat decent for a highschooler. So to say, he wasn't the stereotyped nerd. He was just an achiever, wanting to ace in every class and basically have studying as his life support.

In certain parts, Doyoung and Taeyong was different. But the one thing they had in common? They were head over heels with each other.

It all started back when Taeyong accidentally hit a basketball right on Doyoung's face. The poor sophomore at that time had gotten a broken and bleeding nose. Taeyong ― sweet, kindhearted Lee Taeyong ― immediately brought him to the infirmary. And while it sounded like an awfully thought out romance novel, maybe even some kind of fanfiction ― it was what actually went down.

Doyoung couldn't tell if it was pure coincidence or fate pulling tricks on him when they had mutual friends. It was only a matter of time before they became close, hanging out every once in awhile.

Later on, on a chilly summer evening, Taeyong had walked him home from yet another one of their hangouts. And under the dimmed streetlight perched in front of house, Lee Taeyong had confessed to Kim Doyoung. It was romantic, cute and very much screamed like what Lee Taeyong would do.

But that was close to 10 years ago.

Today, Doyoung was 25 and Taeyong was 26. Doyoung was an editor for a well-known magazine where he mostly worked from home and Taeyong was an accountant at a firm he was hired at. They lived together. Doyoung had insisted this because someone ― Taeyong, obviously ― had spent way more days at Doyoung's than his own rented apartment.

They were happy. Everyday they would wished each other good morning and good night. They'll go out on dates every two weeks, maybe stay indoors if the weather didn't call for it. They steal blankets at night when it got too cold. They leave socks all over the place. They steal each other's underwear because their newest one got eaten up by the washing machine. Sometimes Doyoung would go to Taeyong's workplace and have lunch together. Sometimes they would have fights that lead to days. But that was okay, that was how relationship works. There was just one teensy-bitsy problem.

Kim Doyoung wasn't Lee Taeyong's soulmate and Lee Taeyong wasn't Kim Doyoung's soulmate.

How did Doyoung knew about this? Of course he knew about this. Everyone knew about soulmates. It was the first and last thing they learnt in school before they were ushered to experience the outside world.

When you reached the age of 18, you would stop aging. That was until you met your soulmate ― the love of your life. You will start aging again but this time, with your destined partner.

The issue currently at hand was that Doyoung was _way_ past the age 18 and ever since then, he hadn't had any signs of aging. Some simple signs of aging was the growing of pimples during his early 20s; wrinkles at the corner of his eyes; literally _anything_ that made him looked like he grew a day older. But no, he still looked like he was 18, fresh out of highschool.

At first, Doyoung had thought it was maybe the fact that his one year age difference with Taeyong. But as days go by, without a sign of aging, he started to doubt that it was the case. It also didn't help that he had met a few people who had quite an age gap with their soulmates but still aged like normal. The core to the problem was that, Doyoung and Taeyong weren't soulmates.

It hurt at first when he finally realized the situation they were in. Being in love with the one person you have dated almost half of your life but realized a few years later that you weren't meant for each other. But that hurt, that pain he felt was just a dulling ache. It didn't took long for him to come to terms with it. And what came with it was the emptiness feeling he felt when Taeyong was around.

Taeyong had noticed it to, had realized about the whole 'they were not soulmates' thing. It left the both of them feeling wary around each other, sometimes an awkward atmosphere lingering in the air. The love they had for each other soon dispersed and what was left was the need to validate their relationship. To prove that there was still something even though there was never anything in the first place. But they couldn't address it in the first place, too scared to voice it out.

Taeyong was a kind soul, he wouldn't try to hurt anyone under any circumstances and Doyoung although outspoken, also tried as hard to not leave a scar on someone's heart. That was why they never talk about it. Afraid to hurt the other's feelings without actually meaning to. That was why they were stuck in this hopeless lie they were trying to protect.

Doyoung sighed. His mind too occupied with the million thoughts running around. The book he was reading was now left open on the coffee table. He couldn't find the mood to continue reading, instead the young editor stood up and head over to the bedroom. Tomorrow was another round of unbearable silence and visible lies; tonight was just cuddling, but not really doing it because of the affectionate feeling, rather because it was just another part of the routine.

 

 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Doyoung asked as he was dragged away by his friend, Kun.

Kun was one of his friends back in high school. They were close and Kun was there when Doyoung had a nervous breakdown moments after Taeyong had confess to him. Kun was also the only other person who was aware of Doyoung and Taeyong's current predicament. For many occasion, he tried to give helpful advice but there was only so much someone can do about a relationship that was never meant to work out in the first place.

He had arrived this morning, face beaming as he stood at Doyoung's front door after Taeyong had left for work. The male's eyes had a hint of concern to it and Doyoung tried his best to not wallow in self-pity.

"I'm taking you out to release some stress." Kun replied, still dragging him around the busy streets of Seoul.

"You're taking me to that coffee shop you've been posting Instagram photos about right?" Doyoung asked.

Kun merely chuckled. "I'm telling you, it's a great place for you to do your work and edit articles."

While Doyoung spend his time cooped up in the house, trying to edit the same mistake being sent to him, Kun was out there adventuring and enjoying life. Kun was a vlogger and as a side income, Instagram famous. He signed up with a travelling agency where he got to spend his worktime travelling and filming all the while having fat cash transferred to his bank account. It was a quite challenging job seeing as he had barely any privacy to himself but Kun liked what he was doing and that was fine by Doyoung.

It was also an opportunity for Kun to find new places to enjoy ― places like indie record stores, coffee shops or even bookshops that sold old literature. And every time he was not travelling, he would drag Doyoung with him. Doyoung always had a slight warning about where they were heading to based on Kun's Instagram posts The more he posted about a certain place, the more likely he would drag Doyoung there.

Today was a coffee shop somewhere in the outskirts of town.

They arrived in front of a vintage-like café, with wooden furnishing and a sign atop the door reading the words '97 Café. They entered the café with Kun pushing the door open and Doyoung following him from behind. The bell above the door chimed softly announcing their arrival.

"Welcome to '97 Café," the worker behind the counter greeted them. His service smile stretched into a more genuine one when he saw Kun. "Oh Kun hyung! You're back again." the worker added.

Kun smiled at him. "Yes Jaehyun, and this time I brought a friend with me!" he said, gesturing towards Doyoung. "This is my friend Kim Doyoung. Doyoung, this is one of the talented barista here, Jung Jaehyun."

"Please hyung, you're flattering me." Jaehyun chuckled, a soft red colouring the tip of his ears. "Nice to meet you Doyoung hyung, I'm Jaehyun." he said, nodding his head at Doyoung in greeting.

Doyoung returned the gesture before Jaehyun turned back towards Kun. "I'm guessing the usual for you, Kun hyung?" he asked in which Kun nodded his head. "How about you Doyoung hyung?"

Doyoung glanced at the menu hanging above the counter. It wasn't made completely out of wood but it was designed so to match the rest of the wooden furnishing in the café. Doyoung shrugged his shoulder, deciding he can't choose one and he wasn't a picky person. "Surprise me, I guess."

Jaehyun looked at him for awhile, a little taken aback but he soon recovered. He smiled softly nodding his head. "I'll work on it." he replied, ringing up their orders.

As Jaehyun went ahead to prepare their drinks, Kun and Doyoung went over to look for seats. They chose a small round table located not far from the counter. The café at this time wasn't as busy during rush hours so it wasn't as crowded, giving them as much privacy as they can.

"So, what do you think of the café?" Kun asked, excited to hear Doyoung's response.

The Korean male looked around the café. It wasn't really eye-catching. It was quite simple and didn't really had something to make it be somewhat memorable to its customers. "It's... nice, I guess?" Doyoung answered, not really knowing how else to put it.

"Just nice?"

He glanced around again. Really, there was nothing worth mentioning about this café. But somehow it felt homey. The smell of vanilla mixed in with coffee paired with the cozy vibe it emitted. It was quite okay. Doyoung couldn't find himself to love the place but he kinda liked it. Maybe he would considee revisiting. He didn't get a chance to give Kun an answer when Jaehyun came with a tray of their drinks.

"Caramel macchiato for Kun hyung and something special for Doyoung hyung." the younger male said, placing the cups with their respective drinks in front of them.

"No something special for me? I'm offended." Kun said.

Jaehyun chuckled. "Well, you're already dead set on your caramel macchiato the first time you came in so I don't think I could change your mind with anything else." he said. "I hope you like it Doyoung hyung. It's something I've been working on. It might be on the menu soon." the young barista explained before excusing himself to attend to new customers.

Doyoung stared at the cup before him, looking just like any other lattes he had seen before. Kun was already sipping on his drink, making obscene sounds as he marvelled at how delicious the caramel macchiato was. Doyoung stared at the drink for awhile longer before he slowly take it with his hands. He brought the cup closer to his lips, sipping on it slowly and feeling a mixture of warmth and sweetness invade his taste buds.

 

 

 

He didn't know what came over him this morning. This morning ― just like any other morning ― Doyoung woke up with Taeyong clinging beside him. He shake the elder gently, attempting to wake him up so he could get to work. It didn't take long for Taeyong to stir awake, always a light sleeper. Taeyong had washed up, wore his work clothes and went off to work.

Doyoung stayed in bed a little longer, just staring at the ceiling before he got up and got ready himself. He threw on a button up and jeans, shoved his laptop in a bag. Slinging the bag on one shoulder, Doyoung grabbed his wallet and keys and left the house. Following his instincts, he let his feet take him to the destination that had been bugging his mind.

When he stepped into the shop, the smell of fresh brewing coffee hit him right in the face, tingling his smelling senses. The small bell above the door ring again, just like the first time he came to '97 Café. His entrance was perfectly timed so that the moment he step in, the customer that was at the counter had left and the barista behind the counter raised his head from the cash register to greet him.

"Wel- oh! Hello Doyoung hyung," Jaehyun greeted him with a dimple smile.

Doyoung returned the smile. "Hello again, Jaehyun." he replied.

"You're alone today?"

"Yeah, Kun already left for Japan last night. I thought I could get some work done here."

Jaehyun nodded his head in understanding. "Okay then, your order?"

Doyoung glanced at the menu, not sure what he would order when he saw the long list of coffees. Instead, he turned towards Jaehyun. "Surprise me again," he said.

Jaehyun merely chuckled, amused at the request. He nodded his head and Doyoung took that as he cue to find a spot from himself. He chose a table a little secluded and far away from the other customers. He took out his laptop, starting it up and scrolling through his dozens of emails. He was busy sorting out his email when a shadow loomed over him. He lifted up his head to see Jaehyun putting a cup of latte somewhere far from his laptop but still within a hand's reach. He pulled out a chair and sat opposite of Doyoung, the tray he brought with him now resting on his lap.

"I hope you're not allergic to peanuts," Jaehyun said.

"No, I'm good." Doyoung replied, taking the cup of latte. He took a sip and immediately his face brightened up. "This is delicious. What is this?"

"Peanut butter latte, something I've been working on."

"You're working on a lot of things."

"I am, I'm currently waiting for the owner's approval. You're currently the first one to try this."

"I'm honoured." Doyoung replied. "I think this might be my go-to drink now."

"I'm glad you liked it. It's not in the menu yet but I can happily make more for you." Jaehyun said as Doyoung took another sip, his eyes closing in delight. Doyoung sighed out in contentment, lips muttering a gratitude.

"Don't you need to handle the cashier?" Doyoung asked as he placed the cup back on it's small plate.

"It's fine, the café is not that busy during this time and there's other workers too." Jaehyun said gesturing towards the counter.

Doyoung looked up and saw a few other young faces wearing the same uniform as Jaehyun was. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to sorting out his emails. "If you don't mind me asking hyung, what do you work as?"

"I'm an editor of Neo Magazine," Doyoung replied curtly.

"Oh, I know that magazine! I like it actually."

"Really? I guess it is quite popular among the youngsters."

"Youngsters? Hyung, you're only a year older than me right?"

Just like that, they fell into a comfortable talking pattern. Doyoung wasn't one to converse with others so easily but there was something that made talking to Jaehyun an easy task. They talked a lot about themselves ― about how Doyoung got the job as Neo Magazine's editor; about how the café was an idea of Jaehyun and his friends and that all the workers there were born in 1997; about how the atmosphere here was good and life was good. Everything was good. To Doyoung, everything felt _too good._

 

 

 

"Hey hyung, are you dating someone?" It was week two of Doyoung coming over to '97 Café to edit his articles and arranging the magazine's format for the latest issue.

Doyoung looked up from his laptop screen at Jaehyun. The colours on his editing program was giving him a headache. Just _why_ did the lifestyle section team wanted to change the colour scheme of their page. It was fine just as it was.

"Why'd you ask?"

Jaehyun merely shrugged. "Curious I guess? You look like you're dating someone."

"I do?" Doyoung asked.

"Yeah. You look at your phone a lot, at first it was just work. But you literally lit up when you read your messages. You have like, this fond, tender smile. Something affectionate on your face." Jaehyun explained.

Doyoung blinked. Huh, he hadn't noticed that himself. He was surprised Jaehyun had been observing him for so long. He turned back to his laptop. "I am dating someone, if that answers your question."

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Yeah, we've been dating since highschool."

"Highschool lovers? Even better!" Jaehyun exclaimed. "He's your soulmate then?"

Doyoung lifted his head again to look at Jaehyun. For a second there, he forgot that he lived in a universe where soulmates exist. And he was no exception. He looked at Jaehyun, not really sure how to answer his question. He knew Taeyong wasn't his soulmate and vice versa. But he couldn't just went around and tell people. That's just _wrong_.

Jaehyun seemed to pick up on this and quickly changed the topic. "I kinda want to meet my soulmate," he chuckled nervously. "But I guess I still have to wait around for them." he mumbled, mostly to himself. Doyoung had went back to his work, not noticing the wrinkles forming at the end of Jaehyun's eyes.

 

 

 

He stared at the mirror in disbelief. He wiped it a few times, splashed water on it and basically tilted his face around the mirror to see if he was hallucinating. He was not.

Right under his ear, just on his jaw, was a small hill of red. _A pimple._ How the heck was there a pimple? Doyoung knew Taeyong wasn't his soulmate. He just wasn't. And it was impossible for the universe to give a late message. He had been dating Taeyong for _years_. They were way past the age of 18. They weren't soulmates.

But Doyoung had started aging. Who was his soulmates? Kun? No way, he had been friends with the Chinese male for as long as he had known Taeyong. Was it someone he met on the streets? A stranger? That was much worst everything else. Not knowing if you had found your soulmate because you just passed by them on the streets. But that was impossible too because Doyoung barely went out recently. The only place he had been frequently was '97 Café and the only new person he had met was-

oh.

_Oh._

It was Jaehyun wasn't it? His conscience told him and Doyoung had the urge to just pull out his hair. Jaehyun was his soulmate. And Jaehyun _probably knew._ That was most probably why the other male had been hinting on soulmates the last few days. There was an agenda behind it. And Doyoung was too caught up with other things to notice.

The front door clicked open. The sound of Taeyong taking off his shoes and placing it on the rack could be heard. Doyoung shook his head, deciding to just ignore the pimple on his face. It was quite small and hidden, surely Taeyong wouldn't notice, right? He exited the bathroom, praying to the universe to stop playing tricks at him.

 

 

 

 _Taeyong_  
let's dine-in tonight

 

Doyoung stared at the text for a long time. That was the only thing Taeyong sent him. No 'hi's beforehand nor asking him where he was or how was his day. Taeyong just asked him to dine-in tonight. And by the tone of the text, it sounded more like a command than a request. Like Doyoung had no choice but to say okay.

His thumbs hovered above the phone's keyboard before he finally sighed and typed out a 'sure' to Taeyong. Not a minute later, the text he sent had a small tick below it, a sign that Taeyong just read his message. Then, beside Taeyong's name was three dotted lines, indicating that he was typing back a reply.

 

 _Taeyong_  
okay.  
wear something nice, I'll pick you up at 6

 

Doyoung stared a little longer at the message than the previous one. It took him a while to realize he was suppose to reply back with another okay even though Taeyong knew he had seen the message from the small tick under the chat bubble on his phone. After he had reply, Doyoung placed his phone on the table and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

He sighed loudly. He can still feel the burning from the small pimple growing just below his ear. He was grateful enough it was hidden but that still didn't mean it would go unnoticed. Especially the wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. Every morning he woke up to see how visible the wrinkles were getting.

When he met Jaehyun weeks back at the café, the least he expected was the younger male to be his soulmate. Jaehyun was nice, a great companion to talk to as he edit his articles. But it still felt like he was cheating with Taeyong even if their relationship was hanging by a thread and he hadn't known by then he had just found his soulmate. As weeks went by, the small signs of aging had appeared and Jaehyun was the only new person he had met during those weeks. And apparently Jaehyun had started aging himself.

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun noticed this but weren't sure how to address it. Jaehyun had given out hints every once in awhile. He was also being considerate by not pushing Doyoung to break things off with Taeyong so soon. But seeing at how vaguely Taeyong had texted him, with no warning of some sort, Doyoung had a hunch that Taeyong knew.

Doyoung let out another loud sigh. He didn't know how to face this. He knew he had to face this head on but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Breaking things off with your 9 year long boyfriend to chase your destined soulmate wasn't a pleasant topic to talk about over wine and steak.

Deciding that dwelling about it would bring him no good, Doyoung decided to occupy his mind with what to wear instead. Taeyong never said where they were going tonight, just for Doyoung to wear something nice. He decided to pick something smart casual so he won't look too out of place if they went to either fine dining or a family diner. By the time he was done, it was already 6pm, Taeyong had sent him a text saying he was waiting at their apartment complex lobby.

Doyoung head down, spotting Taeyong's car he went over and open the door for himself. Taeyong greeted him with a smile, a short 'how was your day?' in which Doyoung replied with a 'fine' before the elder drove them away. The ride there was quiet save for the songs playing through the radio. Doyoung leaned against the window as Taeyong drove him to dinner. He didn't feel the need to make a conversation especially since Taeyong didn't seem too intent on talking.

He pulled over in front of a semi-fancy restaurant. It wasn't those fine dining with glass windows and expensive chandelier. It looked fancy but it still held that comfy aura that made the customers feel relaxed enough to enjoy their dinner without feeling like breaking another fine dining etiquette. It was then that Doyoung realized that this was the same restaurant Taeyong took him years back during their fifth anniversary. It was Doyoung's favourite place to dine-in, the food and atmosphere was great and he made sure he told Taeyong that several times.

They exited the car and walked a few steps over to the restaurant. Doyoung tried to not feel offended or hurt when Taeyong didn't hold his hands like they always do on dates. It was his fault things were falling apart anyway, he couldn't be selfish. They entered the restaurant and took a seat by the windowpane, overlooking the evening street of Seoul.

The waiter came, took their order. The waiter left and they were surrounded by silence again. The small bubble that was detached from the other people in the restaurant. Doyoung couldn't form the right sentences in his brain so he opt to stay quiet instead, waiting for Taeyong to say something. And Taeyong did, thankfully. He started off with small talks ― about the stray their neighbour was secretly taking care of; the old granny down the hallway who was going to move away soon to live with her daughter; and the long rants about how working in an office for hours sucks. Then, when their food came and they started eating, Taeyong had went down memory lane, talking about how they first met, their dates and everything about them that he could recall. And Doyoung listened to it all, inserting his part in some of it.

"Should we go take a walk after this?" Taeyong asked after they had filled up their bellies. There was a small community park just a walk from the restaurant. It wasn't far and they could easily leave the car where they parked it while they took a stroll.

"Sure," Doyoung answered. Taeyong called for the waiter, paying for their food before they head off.

When they were outside, Taeyong linked their pinkies together. Doyoung was fine with that. He always preferred linking pinkies than holding hands. It felt intimate. It looked cute in Doyoung's eyes. They walked around the park, the sun had set behind them awhile ago. Taeyong swing their arms that were connected from their linking pinkies and Doyoung giggled feeling like it was their first date all over again.

He realized then that he loved Taeyong. He really did. But maybe love wasn't enough. And saying things like because he loved him that was why he was willing to let him go was bullshit. Because he loved Taeyong and he was unwilling to let him slip out of Doyoung's grasp. But fate was cruel and unfair. Maybe they loved each other yet they weren't meant for each other. Doyoung had a soulmate, he had found him and Taeyong had a soulmate, still out there waiting for Taeyong. They love, but if that love wouldn't bring happiness for them in the future, then what was the use?

They walked around until they reached a small bench, far away from the other people in the park. They sat down and faced each other, a smile grazing their lips as the moon hung above the sky. Moonlight illuminating their face in the dimmed street-lamp litted park.

"We need to talk," Taeyong said suddenly, breaking the silence, popping the contented bubble they were trapped in a moment ago.

Doyoung looked at him, his face painted with uncertainty and fear. He inhaled a sharp breath, knowing where this was going. They beat around the bush for so long, it was time to settle it down. "Sure." Doyoung answered.

Taeyong's hands were holding Doyoung's own. The difference in their hand size were apparent and it made Doyoung's heart clenched in his chest, soaking in the warmth emitted by Taeyong's hands.

"I know you found someone." Taeyong started and wow, Doyoung didn't remember him being this straightforward. "I won't say you're seeing someone behind my back, you're not cheating on me Doyoung, I know you're not and you wouldn't even think about it. But I know you found someone ― your soulmate, you found them. And Doyoungie, I'm so happy for you."

The way Taeyong said it, the sincerity in his voice as he told Doyoung how happy he was for Doyoung just made his heart clenched in pain. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe he was hurting Taeyong whether it was intentional or not. Couldn't believe they were reaching the end.

"It was just a matter of time you know? We knew we weren't meant for each other but there was no way we could tell it to the other. I understand that and I respect whatever decision we would come up next." Taeyong continued.

"Doyoung, I love you. I really do, as much as a male could ever love his romantic partner of 9 years. Whatever decision now it is all up to you. Whether you want to pursue your soulmate or stay stuck with me, I'll be okay with it. It might hurt ― it will hurt, obviously. But one day, I might find my soulmate just like you did and all things will be okay again, right?"

Taeyong was an emotional person. He was sensitive, almost breakable like glass. To say such things ― such painful things that left his mouth regarding them ― was not an easy task. Especially as Doyoung could see his red-rimmed eyes, holding back the tears. Doyoung felt bad. But what could he do? When the universe had asked him and given him a choice ― when Taeyong had gave him a choice ― it felt like a whole new burden had been dropped onto his shoulders.

"Taeyong, you can't make me choose. I can't choose. I love you hyung, just as much as you love me and I- I don't know hyung."

There was silence. The two of them looking at each other without another words exchanged. He loved Taeyong but love was never enough. They also need to be happy. And Doyoung knew that neither of them were happy at the moment. There were various thoughts running through his mind about the end of them or the continuation of a torturing relationship not meant to be. But Doyoung just wanted to ask one thing before he gave a final answer.

"Taeyong hyung, are you happy currently?" Taeyong looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, his mouth open and closing a few times. He sighed and then, he said.

 

 

 

Doyoung walked inside the café. The worker handling the cashier looked up, he flashed Doyoung the signature smile and greeted him.

"Welcome to '97 Café!" he said and by the heavily accent, Doyoung could tell he wasn't a local. He glanced quickly at the worker's nametag. It read Dong Si Cheng, a quite powerful name Doyoung thought which was a contrast to his peach hair. He must be a new worker because the usual workers would know Doyoung. He was a regular here afterall. But he wouldn't put the blame on Si Cheng though, he looked naïve. Maybe Doyoung could bring Kun here again and paired the two up.

He quickly walked over and order his usual drink before taking place in his usual spot. There was nothing different from the café. It was just like the first time Doyoung came in, nothing much had changed. The café that was, for Doyoung, certainly a lot of things had changed in his life. For starters, he wasn't dating Taeyong anymore.

_"I'm happy." Taeyong said. "Or maybe, I was happy. I was happy with you Doyoung. I was so in love. But then it had been years and I realized something was wrong. We weren't soulmates. And in my heart it just, felt wrong. It was like I was cheating on someone else with you even though we were the ones who were dating. It felt wrong, and I wasn't happy. You saw it yourself. It took a toll on our relationship. And, I'm sorry Doyoung, I love you but I'm not happy."_

Taeyong had told him that night about everything he felt. Doyoung had did the same. Doyoung was the one who had came to a conclusion that they should try again once more. But it was as if the universe had something to say. And even though they were madly in love with each other it was as if the spark had gone. What was left were the sweet, sweet memories they made together. All kept nicely in a safe corner in their hearts. They tried again for a month, decided it wasn't worth it. They broke things off, in a good way of course.

_"Hey Doyoung," Taeyong whispered as they faced each other in bed for their last night as lovers. "Even after we broke up, can we still be friends at least?" he asked, as their legs were tangled under the covers and arm wrapped around the waist in a cuddle._

And Doyoung had said yes. Because before everything else, they were still friends. It worked for both of them surprisingly. They were better off friends than lovers. For now, Taeyong had flew to England for work and he still kept in contact with Doyoung. Happily telling him of his adventures in a foreign land. As for Doyoung? Well, he-

"Hey, sorry I was late. Had something going on at the store room." Doyoung snapped out of his daydream as he looked at the new arrival.

His face stretched into a smile as he stared at Jaehyun. The eyes of the younger male filled with light and hope. His lips stretched out into a smile and at the corners were two cute dimples that Doyoung liked to kiss whenever he had the chance to. The corner of Jaehyun's eyes were starting to form more wrinkles though and there was another acne just under his chin. But that was fine, everything was fine. Because Doyoung found his soulmate ― the one he was meant to be with ― and they were happily growing old together.

**Author's Note:**

> on a side note; if you're in a relationship and you're not happy then it's not a healthy relationship even if you love the other person. love by itself is just a void, but love and happiness is how it should be.


End file.
